Café Au Lait
by Fliers
Summary: Miku stresses about asking Luka out. Hanging out with her all the time doesn't help matters. Miku/Luka


**Hey everyone. I wrote this for a friend who wanted a fluffy fic where either Miku or Luka is kind of awkward/embarrassing. Since it's my first time writing fluff sorta, I hope it turned out alright. Hope you enjoy the fic!**

* * *

"How do you ask someone out on a date?" Miku asked.

Rin looked up from her Game Boy. "What? You want to ask someone out on a date?"

Miku didn't do very well in situations like this. Hearing the words coming out of Rin's mouth so starkly made her realize how stupid it all was. Right - how could Miku possibly ask someone as perfect as Luka out on a date? It simply wasn't possible. Shaking her head, Miku stared down at the floor. "Nevermind."

"No, wait, hold on," said Rin, holding up a hand. "That came from absolutely _nowhere._ Who do you want to ask out?"

"Th-that was just a rhetorical question," Miku stammered. "I just, you know, wanted to know! In case I ever decide to, um, ask someone out, maybe..."

Rin was giving her a long, hard look, and Miku couldn't help but to shrink back. Those blue eyes seemed to pierce into her soul like a searchlight. Then, a wide grin spread on Rin's face and she sat back on the couch. "Oh, of _course!"_ she crowed in obvious triumph. "You're talking about Megurine Luka! It all makes sense now," Rin was nodding sagely. "You want to ask Luka out on a date."

Miku blushed. "D-don't say that out loud!"

"Why not? It's the truth, right? You're weird. Anyways, it's really simple." Rin put away her Game Boy and leaned closer, her voice suddenly becoming quiet. "Listen closely, Miku. The secret to asking someone out is...asking someone out."

"Huh?"

"Basically, you just go up to them and ask them out," said Rin. "Literally, just ask them."

"I can't do _that!"_ Miku protested. "I've thought about it a lot. If I just went up and asked her, she'd definitely reject me. I can't just _ask_ her."

Rin was frowning. "Why not? If you don't just _ask_ her, how are you going to...ask her out? Seriously, use your head. There's no other way other than going up to her and asking her."

Miku shook her head. "Rin, you don't understand. I've run through every mental possibility."

Rin sighed loudly and flopped back on the couch. "You know what, you're totally hopeless. You have to face your fears and ask her out! Just go for it. What could possibly go wrong?"

xxx

Okay, _maybe_ Rin had a point. However, whenever Miku went up to Luka at school, she would be left tongue-tied, face red as she stammered out complete nonsense like a total idiot. Luka seemed to notice her mood though, because after school she kindly asked Miku if she wanted to grab a cup of coffee with her. Of course, since Miku could never refuse Luka anything, she agreed, though she wished it was an _actual _date. She was too scared to ask Luka out, even as Luka placed Miku's cafe au lait in front of her and took the seat across.

"Are you okay?" Luka asked.

"I'm fine!" Miku said, loudly. Other cafe patrons turned to stare at her. One woman sitting at the next table frowned at her and put a finger to her lips. Miku wanted to shrink into her seat, and when she next spoke, her voice was quieter. "Um...how are you, Luka?"

Luka was smiling for some reason. Great...she probably thought Miku was a complete idiot who regularly screamed in coffeeshops or something like that. "I'm good. Schoolwork has been a little heavy lately, but it's nothing too bad."

"Oh," said Miku. "That's good. Um." She racked her head for topics. "Thanks for the coffee."

"No problem," said Luka. "You looked sort of out of it today, so I thought you might've needed some."

"Oh," said Miku, again. "Yeah. I didn't get a lot of sleep last night." She laughed nervously. "That's bad because...uh...sleep is good." Crap, what a completely moronic thing to say. Miku hurried to correct it, words tumbling out of her mouth like a waterfall. "W-well, I mean, not if you get _too_ much sleep, because then it's bad, but sleep is nice! I like to sleep! I was just thinking about a lot last night, so I didn't get to sleep much, but sleep is really good, it helps you stay awake the next day and...uh..." Miku trailed off once she realized she was rambling and also that she was saying blindingly obvious things. She resisted the urge to cringe.

"Yes, sleep is important." Luka was grinning in such a way that Miku was sure that she had made a complete fool of herself again. Her face burning, Miku stared down at her cafe au lait and started to hurriedly drink it to prevent herself from ever having to talk again.

xxx

"It's hopeless," Miku muttered. "Luka probably thinks I'm an idiot now. How could I possibly ask her out like this?"

"Like I said," said Rin, eyes fixed on her video game, "just ask her out."

"Didn't you hear me about how bad the coffee thing went? It's not possible!"

"You should try anyways," Rin sighed. "_Geez_, you're slow."

xxx

Miku tried, she really did, but memories of how thoroughly she embarrassed herself in front of Luka when Luka kindly bought her coffee tangled up in her thoughts. Miku was left glumly avoiding Luka for the rest of the week. However, on the last day of the school week, Luka somehow managed to find Miku during lunch.

"What's wrong?" said Luka as she cornered her in the hall, blue eyes concerned. 'You've been acting really strangely."

"Uh," said Miku, face heating up as she tried not to stare at Luka like a total creep, "n-nothing. Oh, I, um, got a lot of sleep today!"

Immediately after she said that, Miku wished she hadn't. Luka was looking at her oddly. "That's good," she said, after a bit of a pause.

"Because, er, I didn't get much sleep...and we drank coffee...last time..." Miku said, the words lumbering out of her mouth as gracefully as blind roosters.

Luka blinked, and then she laughed. "Oh. Oh! I see. By the way, do you want to go karaoke with me? You look like you could use the relaxation."

Crap, did Miku really look that stressed? Did she really look so awful that Luka had taken pity on her? Still, they made arrangements to go during the weekend, and Miku was left glumly complaining to Rin that Luka probably thought she was a charity case.

"Okay," said Rin. "Have fun."

xxx

Karaoke went well - Luka was an amazing singer. After, Luka suggested that they get something to eat, and as they walked Miku couldn't help but to wish that this was an actual date. It would have been so perfect if it was, but Miku was too scared to ask. Over dinner they talked about music, and singing, and Miku learned that Luka liked a lot of the same bands she did. By the end of it all Miku was more in love than ever, and as they walked home, Miku battled with herself - just ask, just ask, how hard could it be? - but each time she tried, the words stuck in her throat and she couldn't say anything at all.

The sky was dark when Miku got home, and she trudged up the stairs and flopped down in her bed, staring up at the ceiling as thoughts spun in her head. She had fun today, a lot of fun, but...but it would have been so much _better_ if it was a date. Still, Miku shouldn't ask too much. Being friends with Luka was...good. There was nothing wrong with that. Luka was fun to hang out with, they had things in common, they got along well, and...and...Miku was hopelessly in love with her.

xxx

"How was karaoke?" asked Rin.

"Good," said Miku, miserably. "I still can't ask her out though...we're friends now...it'd be weird..."

Rin sighed. "Man, you're really hopeless. By the way, can I have my copy of Link's Awakening back?"

xxx

Talking with Luka was easier, but asking her out was harder - not that Miku had ever succeeded in that before. The topic loomed large in her mind, preoccupied her thoughts. Luka must have noticed this, because she sympathetically proposed that they watch a movie together. Naturally, Miku agreed, but as they sat in the darkened movie theater, wistful thoughts about dates ran through her mind. If only she could muster up the courage to ask Luka out, but what they had now was too comfortable, and Miku didn't want to lose Luka if the date didn't turn out well, or if Luka didn't like her that way at all. Miku only half-paid attention to the film, lost in thought she was.

"That was a great movie," said Luka, after. "The ending made you think, didn't it?"

All Miku got from the ending was that there was some top that wouldn't stop spinning, since she couldn't pay too much attention to the film, but she smiled and nodded regardless. "Yeah, that spinning thing at the end! It's weird because tops usually fall down."

Luka had that look on her face again - the amused one, as though Miku had said something odd. "Yes, tops usually fall down, but that wasn't what was special about it. Were you paying attention?" A slight teasing note had crept into Luka's voice.

"Er..." Crap, what could Miku say? 'No, not really, but that's just because I really want to ask you out on a date, are you free next weekend?' There was no way she could say that. Absolutely not. At the same time, it wasn't as though she could just admit that she had sort of spaced out throughout the film...especially since Luka seemed to have liked it so much. Come to think of it, that movie had been pretty well-received overall too. "It was a, um, confusing movie," said Miku in her best attempt at dodging the question.

Luka laughed. "It was, sometimes. I'm kind of hungry, do you want to get something to eat?"

Of course, Miku couldn't refuse. Dinner was at some casual Italian place that Luka seemed to know well, because the waiter smiled when he saw her and greeted her like old friends.

"Who is this?" asked the waiter, looking inquisitively at Miku.

Luka smiled. "This is Hatsune Miku."

"Oh," said the waiter, nodding as recognition dawned in his eyes. "Hatsune Miku!" Then, he turned fully towards Miku. "Luka talked about you a lot," he said, grinning.

Miku felt her face heat up. Wow, she must have looked like a real idiot if Luka talked about her a lot. Good thing they were friends now, so Miku must not have made _too_ bad an impression, but...now it would be even harder to ask Luka out. Luka looked vaguely embarrassed for some reason, and the waiter left laughing after giving the two of them their menus.

Miku wasn't too sure what to order, but she figured that she could go for the mushroom and leek pappardelle, if only because it had the word 'leek' in it. Leek was always a safe choice when it came to Miku. Luka still looked a little embarrassed, though Miku couldn't for the life of her figure out why, unless she told the waiter a lot of things about Miku back then, or something...crap, that was probably _exactly_ what happened. Miku could just imagine Luka telling the waiter about the girl who kept babbling on about sleep after Luka got her coffee. Not for the first time, Miku wished she could sink into the floor. When the waiter came to take their orders, he lingered to chat with Luka.

"Good luck!" he said when he left, and Luka looked embarrassed all over again. Miku wondered why.

"Don't mind him," said Luka. "Gakupo can be sort of nosy."

"How do you know him?" asked Miku. "It seems like you two know each other well."

"Our family knows his family, and his family owns this restaurant," Luka explained, "so we've known each other for a while."

"Oh," said Miku, frowning. Then, did that mean-

"Though, we're just friends," Luka very quickly added, as though she read Miku's mind.

After dinner, they walked back home. The pappardelle had been very good, and Miku's stomach felt completely stuffed.

"We should probably walk around," said Luka, smiling. "We ate a lot. I'm really full." She laughed.

"Me too," Miku said with a wince. "Where do you want to go?"

Luka shrugged. "Anywhere is fine. Let's just walk and see." That said, she took Miku's hand.

It took a few moments for the gesture to fully register in Miku's head, and when it did, her heart started to thump, fast and loud in her chest. Wait. They were holding hands? What? Did that mean that...that-

_Don't get worked up,_ Miku quickly told herself. Friends can hold hands. It's nothing weird. Right...they were just being friendly friends. Miku tried to calm herself down as fast as possible, but her blush only got stronger the more she tried to fight it. Luka seemed oblivious to it all though, cheerily holding Miku's hand as though it was the most natural thing in the world. They walked around, looked at shops, and Luka bought Miku coffee at the cafe they went to a few weeks ago. Miku held the cup of cafe au lait in her hands, felt the heat of it as Luka took the seat next to her. They were sitting on a bench outside on the winding way home, the cafe having been too crowded on the inside.

"Thanks for today, Miku," said Luka. smiling at her. "I had fun."

Miku smiled back. Being thanked by Luka made it all seem worthwhile. Even if it wasn't a date, Miku was glad that she could at least make Luka happy. "Me too."

"Remember that cafe?" said Luka as she took a sip of her coffee. "It's where we had our first date."

Miku nodded and laughed. "Yeah! Our first-" Miku cut off abruptly, eyes wide as she stared at Luka. Wait. First _date? _What?

Luka was blinking at Miku quizzically. "Something wrong?"

"First date?" Miku squeaked. "We're...dating?"

Luka raised an eyebrow. "Wait...you didn't know?"

"B-but nothing happened!" Miku said, mind completely boggled. "I thought...I..."

Luka sighed. "Rin told me you were dense...I didn't know you were _this _dense, though."

Miku's mind was thoroughly and completely blown. All this time, she had been worried about asking Luka out, when Luka had been...asking _her_ out. If they had been going on dates all this time...that would definitely explain Gakupo's odd behavior at the restaurant, all the "good luck"s and curiosity about what Miku looked like, as well as Rin's increasing exasperation with Miku asking her for advice on how to ask out Luka. Miku must have looked like a complete idiot, groaning and worrying about how to ask Luka out when she had already gone on dates with Luka.

"All of my friends know," said Luka. "So do your friends. I think you're the last one to realize."

"Oh my god," Miku whispered. There was a pause, then: "Why haven't we _kissed_ yet?"

Luka stared at her, and then she started to laugh. Miku felt her face flush red again, and she started to drink more of her coffee so that she wouldn't screw up and apparently say something stupid again.

Eventually, Luka's laughter started to quiet a little. "You tell me," said Luka. "I was waiting for you to make the first move. It's been a month since our first coffee date, I was starting to think there was something wrong with me."

"Oh," said Miku, and she blushed. "S-sorry...I'm kind of slow on the uptake."

"Yes, I've noticed," said Luka, smiling.

Well, Miku thought. Better make up for lost time now. Putting her coffee aside, she placed a hand on Luka's shoulder and kissed her.

When they parted, Miku made sure to ask Luka out on a date before kissing her again.


End file.
